dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 797 (Fusion Zamas' death) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 (formally) Zamas's House |Occupation = North Kai (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Former Apprentice Supreme Kai Unofficial Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku Black (ally/alternate timeline counterpart/permanent fusee) Future Gowasu (former master) }} Future Zamas (未来のザマス; Mirai no Zamasu) is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamasu from the main timeline. He is one of the primary antagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga alongside Goku Black. He was the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became a Supreme Kai. Zamas was an ally of Goku Black (his past self from the main timeline) and the two were the only "gods" left in that timeline.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57 Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in build with pale green skin, gray irises, and a tall white Mohawk that curves forward to hang over the left side of his face. He wears a slim violet long-sleeve shirt, baggy blue pants, white boots, a dark grey Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. Unlike his alternate timeline counterpart, he also possesses dark lines around his eyes and wears a green Potara earring on his left ear, given to him by Goku Black, as opposed to a normal orange earring on each ear. Personality After meeting Black, this version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". While battling Goku and Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Future Trunks perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Zamasu openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and Black's plans. Zamasu is also shown to have compassion but is usually directed to Goku Black. Future Zamasu shows extreme care and concern to Goku Black when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless due to his immortality). This indicates that like his present counterpart and Goku Black, he is a pure hearted individual and just man driven to extremes by his negative opinion of mortals and sees Black as a kindred spirit (and possibly his only friend) as they both share the same goals. Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Zamasu has two key character traits that differ from Black. As he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. However, like his counterparts, he considers killing Goku as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to Black who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. In the manga, Future Zamasu was also shown to be fully aware of Future Zen-Oh's existence and expresses concern about the possibility of his finding out regarding his plans and the ramifications of this. Biography Background Future Zamas was once a Supreme Kai apprentice training under the Supreme Kai, Future Gowasu. For unknown reasons, Zamas always held a grudge against all mortals and humanity in general in which Gowasu hoped Zamas will eventually get over someday. One day, when serving Future Gowasu tea, he found his master killed under the hands of a mysterious man. The stranger then reveals himself to be Zamas, from another timeline. He had come here looking for a timeline and universe without a God of Destruction, as Supreme Kais are not allowed to lay a finger on the planets. His search through all reality eventually brought him to Future Zamas's world where Universe 7's Destroyer, Future Beerus was deceased. Zamas offers Future Zamas a new opportunity to begin the "justice" the world deserves, in which Future Zamas agrees to. The two then gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for immortality for Future Zamas then destroying the Super Dragon Balls so no one could revert their wishes. With no one standing in their way, Zamas and Future Zamas then initiated their plan: to kill "unnecessary" mortals in order to bring "justice" and to create a "utopia" in the future timeline, as well as any other timeline with it. After killing all of the Supreme Kais, and thus by extension the Gods of Destruction, Zamas unleashed his wrath on countless planets, killing as many mortals as possible while Future Zamas stood back, watching their plan unfold. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the manga, while Goku Black wiped out the mortals of Future Trunks' timeline, Future Zamas used the Time Ring in order to explore all five of the currently existing parallel timelines, and found that there were no major obstacles to their plan. With the Earth's population brought to near extinction, Future Trunks traveled to an alternate past world and returned with aid in Goku and Vegeta. In the anime only first trip to the future As Goku and Goku Black began engaging in a heated battle, Zamas appeared next to Black, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then attacks Goku at the same time with Black, forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Zamas also emerges unscratched from Future Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Future Trunks as Goku Black charges a Kamehameha, with Zamas grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Zamas remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Black, Zamas prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Trunks have disappeared, so Future Zamas and Black prepared to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Resistance fire tear gas at them. The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Zamas exclaims they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Both Future Zamas and Black are next seen at the cabin they are living in, patiently waiting for Goku and his friends to return. Black is ready to kill Goku once and for all but Zamas says that he shouldn't kill Goku right away or else Black won't get any stronger than he already is. He then offers Black the chance to become immortal, but Black refuses, saying he is satisfied with the power he has now. In the anime's second trip Future Zamas and Black soon sensed the trio had returned and followed suit on their location. They then met Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks and immediately started trading blows once more. Goku then tells them that they knew their plan, in which Future Zamas was a bit shocked, but delighted asking them if they really knew it. He then tells him the full plan in which Black replies is incorrect, claiming to be another version of Zamas in Goku's body. While Future Zamas and Goku Black fight and constantly defeat the Saiyans, they tell the true story of their past, how Goku Black assumed Goku's body, killed him along with Chi-Chi and Goten, and traveled to the future and killed Gowasu, causing Future Zamas to reveal his true nature to him and become partners with him, and how he used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal, then destroying them. Future Zamas is knocked back by an angry Goku upon telling this story, with Present Zamas soon defeating him. They later mock Trunks, as he was one of the reasons they did this in the first place which enraged the latter and tries to attack on his own. Black managed to grab Trunks and fires a blast through his stomach, knocking him down, while Future Zamas stops Vegeta from interfering. They later notice Future Trunks assume a never-before-seen Super Saiyan form after explaining their "Zero Mortals Plan". Future Trunks with this form fights with Black, with Future Zamas and Yajirobe surprised at how much he had improved with the form. The two seemed evenly matched, which prompted Future Zamas to step in help Black against Trunks. However, every attack they try, even the combined Energy Ball, were endured and countered by Trunks in his form. Trunks holds the two off while the others escape in the Time Machine. Black replies that it is okay, since they will come back later and resumes the fight with Trunks. In the manga events proceed differently, as instead of being the second trip to the future it is the first trip. Future Zamas appears to save Goku Black when he is taken down by Vegeta, and then proceeds to heal him, giving him a near death power up. While the Z Fighters are surprised by Future Zamas's appearance, he is brushed off by Goku and Vegeta as just being a small fry. After Goku Black faces Vegeta again and is healed once more he becomes Super Saiyan Rosé. As Vegeta and Black prepare to face each other once more, Vegeta tells Goku to deal with Zamas, as he will not be able to beat Black if he keeps getting healed, Goku requests Future Zamas fight him and he obliges, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue and manages to easily knock down Future Zamas with a single blow, and then when Zamas attempts to hit Goku with numerous objects he easily reflects a sharpened one back at him, piercing him. Goku then powers down to Super Saiyan and says that it's not too late and they can surrender and undo their plans with the Dragon Balls, but Zamas reveals his immortality, and the fact that he destroyed all of the Dragon Balls, he then holds Goku still with telekinesis - stating that while he is powerless compared to the Saiyans his divine powers and immortality allow him to fight back and he takes down Goku. At the same time Black manages to gain the advantage over Vegeta and knocks him down, however Future Trunks suddenly uses the Solar Flare to blind the two and they escape. Future Zamas says that they will just have to wait for them to come back, but Black finds Mai's ki signature and teleports to her, however they find a trap waiting for him, and Future Trunks plunges his sword through Future Zamas's back, taking him out of the fight. In the manga, Goku Black and Future Zamas go back to their cabin after the fight. They discuss on what Black saw while Future Zamas is worried that the Omni-King will find out what they are doing to the multiverses. Black scoffs at the notion and they both decide to terminate the rest of the humans. They then begin their mission, killing any human they can find, almost completing the Zero Mortals Plan as a whole. In the anime, when the fighting resumes in the forest outside of the cabin Black and Zamas have been staying at, Future Trunks reveals that he has found a weakness with Zamas and Black's strategy, by throwing a powerful attack at Black Zamas would throw himself in front of it to block it and would be forced to regenerate himself due to the damage thus leaving Black actually vulnerable to the real attack. Using this new strategy Trunks was in fact able to momentarily knock out and defeat Goku Black. However before Trunks could attempt to destroy Future Zamas's body Black re-enters the battle and impales Trunks through the spine. Soon after, Black and Future Zamas notice the Time Machine back in their timeline, indicating that Goku, Vegeta and Bulma have returned once more. They approach to the group, destroying the time machine, proclaiming that this timeline will be their grave, only for Vegeta to correct their claim, telling them that it would be theirs. However, Vegeta and Goku zone out for a little bit, arguing that their "grave" is destroyed and actually don't know what to do. They then resume their conversation and begin the fight. With Goku deciding to fight Future Zamas once more. However, they are interrupted by Black's former master and Universe 7's Supreme Kai, Shin, from his timeline. Gowasu berates on their actions, calling them "horrible" and "immoral". Black responds to the question that they are talking about, telling them they believe that they are doing all of their actions for a greater cause. Future Zamas and Black proceed to try to kill the Supreme Kais but are saved by Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Future Zamas soon continue their fight, with Goku overwhelming Future Zamas blow by blow, but to no avail, due to his immortality. After Black created multiple regenerative clones through a slash from his scythe, Zamas began heading towards where Trunks, Mai and Bulma were. As this was going on, Goku's usage of Instant Transmission was blocked through the rift, preventing him and Vegeta from chasing after Zamas. After Zamas reached his destination, he is soon confronted by Bulma, who tries to flirt with him to buy her son enough time to master the Evil Containment Wave, but to no avail, as Zamas angrily grabbed her through the collar and knocked her out. Upon seeing this, Trunks is quickly reminded of Future Bulma's death and successfully unleashed the Mafuba on Zamas, placing him in the jar. Bulma soon regains consciousness orders Mai to seal the jar with the talisman, but to their shock the talisman was forgotten at Master Roshi's house. The three of them tried to hold the jar to prevent Zamas from escaping, but to no avail as Zamas escapes barely breathing. Upon sensing that Zamas's ki is getting weaker, Black uses Instant Transmission, teleporting himself to Zamas. Black asks Zamas what happened, with the latter warning Black that mortals mustn't be underestimated and that their plan could be crushed if they let their guard down. After finding that the time is ripe, Zamas put his Potara earring on his right ear, and the two of them fused together to create Fusion Zamas. Due to Black being a mortal, the fused Zamas is mutated since it is a fusion of an immortal and a mortal. After fighting Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, being sliced in half by Trunks, and finally being erased from existence along with the universe, by Future Zen-Oh, the fused Zamas is defeated, and ultimately, Future Zamas is too. In the manga, Future Zamas arrives to Black's location after killing any Earthling he could find. He easily dispatches Shin when he was about to attack Black as he speaks to the Z-Fighters. Later, seeing Goku Black in danger and Goku and Vegeta in the future once more, Zamas assists him in fighting Vegeta. However, Goku intervenes and thus Future Zamas and Goku fight once more. Goku immediately overwhelms Future Zamas and seals him off with the Evil Containment Wave. However, Goku has taken a hostess bar catalog from Master Roshi instead of the actual seal, resulting in Future Zamas's release. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan God in order to keep him from interfering. Almost down for the count, Future Zamas yells at Black they argue about their own interferences with the Zero Mortals Plan. Black then suggests they should "become complete". As a result, the two of them create Fusion Zamas, much to Goku and Vegeta's disbelief. After this, Whis goes to the future before Future Beerus' death and preemptively warns him about Future Zamas, creating a new timeline free of Future Zamas's tyranny. Power Like his alternate counterpart, Future Zamas is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap from his first encounter with Black and the Zero Mortals Plan, this Zamas's fighting abilities increased significantly. Future Zamas's immortality gives him a massive edge in combat, allowing him to use himself as a living shield to protect Goku Black and allowing Goku Black to use his powers without worry of hurting Zamas. ;Anime In the anime, Future Zamas now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku in battle, and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks soon after. He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. However, while more powerful than his now-deceased counterpart, Future Zamas is still no match for Vegeta, Future Trunks, or Goku, as all three would have easily killed him would it not been for his immortality, and when powered up Future Trunks and Goku even momentarily took out Zamas with a single strike. ;Manga In the manga Goku notes that Future Zamas is nothing compared to Goku Black, and power-wise will be easy to defeat, noting that even Future Trunks alone is much stronger than him. While Future Zamas is shown to be able hold his own, capable of tracking some of Super Saiyan Blue Goku's movements and dodge a punch from him, he was no match for Goku otherwise. He was easily knocked to the ground with a single blow from the Saiyan. However, when Goku powered down to an ordinary Super Saiyan, he was quickly paralysed and overwhelmed by Future Zamas. Future Zamas was however taken down by a quick attack from the rage-empowered Future Trunks - who plunged his sword through him. When he was faced with fighting Future Zamas alone, Future Trunks noted that he should be at least be able to stall him. Future Zamas proved to be much stronger than Shin, easily besting the Supreme Kai. When Goku fights him again later he transforms into a Super Saiyan God - noting the form would be more than enough to defeat Future Zamas (even though Goku had lost a huge amount of stamina from using the Evil Containment Wave - to the point that he could not turn Super Saiyan Blue), and the only thing he had to worry about was getting paralyzed. Goku then proceeds to easily beat him down and notes that even Future Trunks is much stronger than Future Zamas is. Techniques and special abilities *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using the Super Dragon Balls. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamas is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamas heals any wound he may incur within seconds. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as one of Zamas's Special Moves. ***'Super Regeneration' - A stronger version of regeneration which Zamas can learn after reaching Lv. 45. **'EX Regeneration' - A passive Skill in Dragon Ball Fusions that restores a medium amount of Zamas's HP each turn. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Future Zamas possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. In the manga, during his team-up with Goku Black, they would repeatedly allow the latter to be grievously injured before Zamas would heal him, thereby allowing Black's Saiyan body to become strengthened from the experience. This eventually allowed Black to fully master Goku's stolen body and unlock Super Saiyan Rosé. *'Flight' - Zamas is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamas focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *[[Exploding Wave|'Exploding Wave']]' '- Zamas creates an explosion from the ground. In the manga, he uses this technique against Super Saiyan God Goku. *'Energy Blade' - Zamas concentrates ki around his hand to create a blade which he uses to slice at the opponents. Zamas can use several variations of this technique. One of Zamas's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade which Zamas can learn after reaching Lv. 35. **'Aura Slide' - Zamas concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. ***'God Split Cut (神裂斬)'- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - Future Zamas is able to sense the ''ki of other lifeforms. As a Shinjin, Zamas can naturally sense godly ki. *'Telekinesis' - Like the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Future Zamas is able to utilize telekinesis to hold down his foes. Used against Super Saiyan Goku in the manga, it is noted that Future Zamas is so skilled with the ability that he could potentially freeze Super Saiyan God Goku. **'Psycho Javelin' - Using his telekinesis Future Zamas picks up numerous objects and fires them at his opponent. Used against Super Saiyan Blue Goku in the manga. *'Taunt' - Zamas taunts his opponent in order to enrage them. One of Zamas's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Planet Bomb' - An Energy Sphere technique performed in a manner identical to the Big Bang Attack. One of Zamas's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'All Speed Boost' - Zamas can boost the speed of all allies around him. One of Zamas's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Tough' - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Zamas's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Pure Heart' - Despite his evil actions, Future Zamas is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam (and Psidevilmite Beam) indicating that he has a pure heart and that his evil actions are a result of his misguided belief that mortals are evil and that his actions though extreme are completely justified. Zamas is implied to possess a pure heart by Gowasu's comments on how well-balanced Zamas was at brewing tea. One of Zamas's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Instant Severance' - This move was never used by Future Zamasu himself, but used by his present counterpart. It is named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Equipment *'Potara' - After killing Gowasu, Black took his former master's Potara earrings, allowing him to use the full capacities of a Supreme Kai. Upon meeting his future counterpart, Black gave him the right earring. *'Time Ring' - Due his godly ki as a Kai and wearing an earring of a Supreme Kai, Future Zamas is able to wield a Time Ring, which allows him to travel through time and even alternate realities. He only wields this in the manga, while in the anime his partner Goku Black is the one who possess the Time Ring. In the manga, Future Zamas also keeps the entire box of Time Rings on his person. Fusions Fused Zamas An extremely powerful permanent fusion born between the union of Future Zamas and Goku Black by the Potara earrings. Due to Black's body, able to power up constantly when in near death or while fighting, and Future Zamas' immortality. However, this fusion is also an unstable one because of Future Zamas' immortality mixing with Black's mortal body. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' The description in Zamas's character profile in Dragon Ball Fusions implies that he represents his future incarnation. However it should be noted that it is not uncommon for video games to use a single character to represent incarnations from different timelines such as is the case with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 (who are often represented by Android 17 and 18 in various video games). Future Zamasu will also appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 as part of the 3rd DLC pack, where he is simply refered to as "Zamasu". Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki *English: Matthew Mercer Major Battles *Future Zamas and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime) *Future Zamas vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan) (Manga) *Future Zamas & Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime) *Future Zamas & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Future Zamas & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (Anime) *Future Zamas vs. Shin (Manga) *Future Zamas vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Future Zamas vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga) Trivia *Future Zamas is the second character in the anime to achieve immortality via the Super Dragon Balls (the first being Garlic Jr. via the Earth Dragon Balls). Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamas appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamas's true colors Dragon-ball-super-black-and-zamasu.jpg|Zamas and Black side-by-side Trunks vs Zamasu.png|Trunks fighting Future Zamas. F Zamas.png Zamsu.jpg Blackandzamasu.png 30768e_b308038aa9ee47619033391a8bf776e5-mv2.png|Future Zamas clashing with Super Saiyan Blue Goku TrunksMafuba.png|Future Trunks seals Future Zamas ZamasuXenoverse2.png|Future Zamas in Xenoverse 2 References Site Navigation es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo pl:Zamasu z przyszłości it:Zamasu del Futuro pt-br:Zamasu do Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased